Torchwood Training: Tharmus's Turn
by Caz251
Summary: Archienius Addams, the Director of Torchwood Two, had requested Gwen to complete required training in Glasgow, but found her lacking and insisted on more training under the under the second in command of the Torchwood Institute. Set in my Addams/Torchwood verse after Torchwood Training: Addams Style
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I know I said I would have something else by the end of the month for you, this is a lot quicker than I anticipated, but Ianto!muse insisted that he got to show you how he gets his revenge on Gwen and this first chapter practically wrote itself. Not sure when the next one will be as I am meant to be working on something else at the moment :(

Ianto Jones had known that there would have been some issues that were bound to come up during his trip to Torchwood Two in Glasgow. Archenius requesting personnel files had clued him in that he was up to something, so the request that he sent back to Cardiff with Ianto for Gwen to be sent up for training was not really a surprise to him. In truth it was an oversight that should have been seen to long before now, Gwen had been scraping by with the bare minimum of knowledge required for a Torchwood Operative. Ianto was being kind in saying that she was almost at the same level of knowledge Yvonne Hartmann had required of the janitors of Torchwood Tower, not that Ianto agreed with many things that Yvonne Hartmann had done, she had at least made sure that her staff were prepared to face alien invaders.

To say that Ianto was quite happy that the spoiled woman would be put through Archienius's style of training was an understatement. It wasn't as if she was being fully retrained, it was only a small area of training for now, but Ianto was sure that his cousin would be making several recommendations to Jack when he was done with her. The good thing was that Jack normally listened to Archienius's opinion, even if he did think him mad at times, and tended to act on their discussions. Ianto had proposed that she be further trained in the past, but Jack had never got round to actually setting anything in place or letting Ianto do it. As the second in command of the Institute Ianto had the power to go over Jack's head in this, especially as Owen who was Jack's second in command of Torchwood Three agreed with him, but they were always so busy in Cardiff that he hadn't had time with all his other duties to start the ball rolling. He would do that this week, as no doubt Archienius would have a timescale he had in mind for retraining, as he was positive his cousin was going to request Gwen be pulled from the field when he saw exactly what he was dealing with.

Ianto was just glad that she would be out of the hub for a while. He had expected that Gwen would try something with Jack while he was away, but he had never imagined that she would do what she had done. He had partly expected her attempted takeover of the manor, and he had warned Rhiannon in advance that she was likely to try something, but he had never expected her complete lack of respect for his and Jack's property or her assault on him.

He had expected her to make a bold move and come on to Jack while he was away, trying to convince him that she would be a better lover than Ianto, he had never expected her to break into their toy box. He was positive she thought she had found Jack's replica toy rather than his, and that she no doubt thought that her shot was wasted when she realised that she had been utilising what she believed were her skills on him and not Jack.

When he had returned to the manor he had not spoken to her at all instead he just took in the sight of her misfortune, the family stringing her along about an antidote to the mood pellets that had been in the coffee, and then left when Jack arrived heading back to their flat. That evening they had discussed what to do about Gwen, but they had not come to any definite decisions, what she had done had nothing to their work as Torchwood, it was entirely personal. Ianto had decided that he would push it aside for now, after all saving the world there was often no time to consider personal feelings, but Archienius's request for Gwen to be sent up north had given him some respite and breathing space to figure out how he was going to deal with the woman.

His first small little piece of revenge was her travel arrangements, he had agreed with Archienius that he would deal with her transport, although Archienius would take the blame for his devious plans so that his little revenge wouldn't cause friction in the Cardiff team. After a talk with Jack and Rhys they had all agreed to help him with his scheme. Gwen had pitched a fit when Jack hadn't backed down or talked Archie down from her training and hadn't thought to say anything to Ianto when he had left a folder with her travel arrangements on her desk for her. He was glad as he didn't really have anything to say to her at the moment, he knew she would have had an even bigger strop if she had actually looked at the arrangements but she was in too much of a mood to do so.

Ianto knew that she probably wouldn't even bother to look at the arrangements, she would no doubt ask Rhys to drop her off, his cousin was going to offer if she didn't, and would leave it to him to make sure she was where she needed to be on time. Ianto smiled to himself as he watched her storm out of the hub carrying the folder, knowing that they now had several days of Gwen free bliss in the hub and that she would be regretting ever hearing of Torchwood by the time Archienius was done with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The time that Gwen had been away in Scotland had given Ianto time to think about how he was going to deal with the woman. He had decided that he would make no mention of her assault on him, from what Jack had said the woman seemed so ignorant of what was happening when he confronted him that she probably hadn't realised what she had done even with Jack practically spelling it out to her.

He had already switched her to instant coffee the minute that he was back in the hub and other than a tiny grimace at her first sip she hadn't seemed to notice any real difference before she had left for Torchwood Two. When she got back however he intended to kick his petty forms of revenge up a gear, no longer was he going to be going out of his way to help her. She would do all her own paperwork from now on, Ianto normally got sick of waiting for her to complete things so often did them himself, but no more he didn't see why he should carry her any longer.

She could also fill in her own requests for things from the archives, normally Ianto just provided the team with the items or hard copy files that they often needed from the archives and then logged the paperwork for the things himself. Proper procedure was that the agent would fill in a request form, he would then process it and get the required items, however it was often paramount that the items were needed immediately so Ianto bent the system a little and using his perfect recall filled in the paperwork after the fact. Nothing that Gwen was working on was vital though, so making her fill in the paperwork first wouldn't really hinder anything. Toshiko, Owen and even Jack filled in the request forms when they needed things with non critical urgency.

When Archienius phoned him saying that he had dropped her at the bus station and that he had sent sealed orders with her for Jack Ianto smirked to himself in the archives. Archienius had informed him of the contents and what Archienius believed should happen. A minimum four months of retraining as well as pulling her field credentials until she had passed several reassessments were in line with what Ianto had been expecting. He had already written Gwen off of the field rotas for the next several weeks anyway, having spoken with the others about the possibility of Archienius requesting she be stripped of field status.

Ianto had gotten straight to business, cleaning her workstation for the last time, it would be her own responsibility from now on. He then left her several piles of reports that she had been reading through, paperwork that she needed to fill out and right in the middle of the desk were several torchwood training manuals that she would need to know inside out to pass the tests he would be having her sit. He also removed her computer as she would not be needing it for the foreseeable future, storing it away until it was needed again.

He had seen Jack smirking a bit in his office as he watched him and knew that his lover was going to enjoy him retraining Gwen. Jack wasn't admitting to anything, but it was obvious that his lover was severely annoyed with the woman at the moment. He had once mentioned to Ianto, when they had found out about Owen and Gwen's little interlude, that one thing he didn't agree with was someone trying to muscle in on a committed relationship without the consent of all the parties involved. Jack had even given Owen a bit of a cold shoulder for a while, but that was nothing to what he was feeling towards Gwen at the moment.

Neither Owen or Toshiko were feeling all that generous towards her at the moment either, her attitude towards Owen's status as undead was dismissive half the time, trying to force him into joining in actions that he was unable to partake of anymore and Toshiko's near miss with Blossom as a result of Gwen's actions was still prevalent in all their minds. No, there would be no-one willing to help her get out of the training that she direly needed but believed herself above.

He watched with amusement as he saw on the CCTV as Rhys dropped her off on the Plass, he had called his cousin and arranged for him to pick her up when she got back to Cardiff and bring her straight to the Hub instead of taking her home. After all she was scheduled to be at work, regardless of how long she had been travelling. His amusement turned to disbelief as he saw her walk away from the Plass and jump in a taxi, no doubt going home rather than coming into work.

When she strolled in several hours later freshly showered without a care in the world Ianto was waiting for her. "You are late Gwen. You better hurry up, take those orders up to Jack and then meet me back here in 3 minutes." He pulled out his stopwatch and started it running, although she seemed to completely dismiss what he had said.

She wandered over to her station and slumped down into her chair as she dumped her bag on her desk. She started rummaging through it, looking for the sealed orders Archienius had given her, completely unaware of the rest of her co-workers watching her covertly. It took her over a minute to find them in her bag, and at no point during that time did she realise that there was anything different about her desk. It was only when she stood up again and hung her bag on the back of her chair did she realise that anything was wrong. She started to pitch a fit that Ianto cut across straight away, commenting "one minute" and earning himself a vicious glare.

Gwen stomped her way up to Jack's office no doubt intending to protest that Ianto was ordering her about and that someone had moved her desk around and taken her pc. She would get no sympathy from Jack though, and both Toshiko and Owen were curious as to what Ianto had in mind for her, they had both asked what his plans were but he was not forthcoming with any information, they would just have to wait and see.

Ianto listened for the shrill tone that they had all come to know as Gwen started a rant and looked to his stopwatch to track how long she went on for. To all of their surprise she stopped within seconds, something completely unlike her, and they heard Jack's voice raise as he spoke with her. A few minutes later she trudged out of the office and back down to the main part of the hub, uncharacteristically silent and made her way to where Ianto was stood waiting for her. The petulant look on her face showing how annoyed she was at the situation, but there were still no complaints.

"Seven minutes. I said three Gwen. That is four minutes that could have cost someone their lives in the field, you need to be more punctual." Ianto spoke calmly, waiting for an argument or at least some form of comment, but it never came so he carried on. "I have four months to get you in shape as a Torchwood agent capable of being in the field, I won't have you wasting my time by being late."

Gwen just glared at him, but still didn't speak one word. Ianto was curious he wondered what exactly Jack had said to her or done that was stopping her from speaking up, it was very unlike Gwen. "As you have been removed from field duty you should technically be disarmed, however we have made the decision to allow you to keep your weapon for now if you requalify to carry. There is a training schedule for the next month on your desk and all the materials you will need for the first stage of your training there. I suggest you put some time in on the range just now to make sure you pass your requalification."

Gwen tried to speak, no doubt to argue, but no sound came out of her mouth. Instead she stomped her foot like a petulant child and stormed off towards the firing range. Ianto shared looks with Toshiko and Owen who had been watching from the sidelines but not getting involved. When Jack ventured out of his office they all turned to him silently asking for an explanation but he just smirked at them all, telling them they should enjoy the quiet while it lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen Cooper-Williams was furious, she had never been shown so much disrespect in her life, first at Torchwood Two by that terrible man, who was somehow related to her husband and his terrible family. The audacity of that man, firstly to tell her that she wasn't second in command of Torchwood Cardiff, as if Owen could do a better job than she could, or that Ianto was second for the entire Institute, that was just ridiculousness and the man's poor judgement believing everything his creepy family must have told him. Secondly how dare he insist that she needed to be retrained in anything, she hadn't even needed to go for the so called training that he had provided. She had passed the stupid test all on her own merit, not that he was willing to admit that she had done so, bottom two percent of passes, that was just ludicrous she would have Jack look it over she was sure that she was in the top two percent not the bottom. The fact that he thought that Ianto should be the one to train her was hilarious the only thing Ianto could train anyone on was filling out forms, and she didn't need trained on that, she had Ianto to fill in her paperwork for her why should she do it.

He had then dropped her off at the bus station and replaced the train tickets she had bought for herself with bus tickets. The journey back to Cardiff by bus was just as torturous as the journey to Glasgow had been. She didn't have a child kicking her seat this time, but she did have a guy next to her who had no concept of personal space. He kept leaning into her space and leaning over her, at one point he even attempted to use her shoulder to sleep on. The bus was packed and there was nowhere she could make him move to and for some reason nobody was willing to give her their seat and swap with her. In the end she gave up and tried to squash herself up against the window and as far away from the man as possible.

Like the previous trip she hadn't managed to get any real sleep on the bus and she was glad to get off in Cardiff. She was even the tiniest bit grateful when she saw that her husband was waiting for her at the bus station, not that she told him that. She chucked her bags in the boot of his car and climbed into the front passenger seat.

"If you just drop me at home on your way to work love, I need a shower and a sleep. Gwen had told him as she got in the car. "You can bring my bags up later when you get home from work."

Gwen hadn't expected a lengthy answer from Rhys, her husband hadn't exactly been that chatty with her since before she had left for her unnecessary training, but she had expected more than a grunt. She wondered if he had been spending time with his aunt's butler, that man if he could be called that was pretty much monosyllabic. Maybe Rhys had been trying to learn to anticipate her needs better, like that creepy butler seemed to be able to do with that family.

Deciding just to leave it for now, she was too tired to listen to Rhys' excuses for why he was being so curt, she shut her eyes intending to have a quick power nap on the way home. What seemed like mere minutes later Rhys shook her awake and practically forced her out of his car while she was still rather disorientated. She looked around as Rhys started to drive away and called out for him to stop, but he ignored her. She would deal with him later, really though he couldn't even get the simplest of instructions right; he had dropped her on the Plass instead of at home. She quickly called a cab and then left for home as quickly as she could, hopefully no-one had seen her on the Plass as she wasn't going straight into work, she needed to freshen up first.

A short nap and a shower later Gwen felt like a new woman, she was now ready to go into work to speak with Jack. She didn't like being at odds with him as she knew that it hurt him when she was unhappy or talking to him. However this was all to do with business, it was nothing personal. She needed him to deal with that man, after all he was in charge of Torchwood not the jumped up little Scotsman. She needed to knock this idea of training on the head, she didn't need training, especially not from Ianto, and she certainly didn't need to be taken out of the field.

Arriving in the Hub she had not expected Ianto to practically jump down her throat when she got there, bring her a coffee yes but not act so high and mighty and try and take her to task for being late. The fact that he thought he could give her orders was laughable, the only reason she did as he told her was that she wanted to speak to Jack anyway. Making her way up to her office carrying the orders from Torchwood Two she considered what sort of things she would make Ianto do for her when she put him in his place.

"You are late Gwen." Jack spoke almost as soon as she closed the door, holding his hand out for the stupid box. Gwen handed Jack the stupid tin of sealed orders, she had tried to open it on the bus but nothing happened. Jack pressed a button on his wriststrap and the tin opened and allowed Jack to take out several documents.

"Archie has insisted that I take you off active field duty." Jack began speaking, but Gwen was unwilling to allow him to just follow that man's supposed orders without him hearing her side of the story. She started to defend herself, but then suddenly it was as if her voice had just disappeared. Jack sat back in his chair looking a bit smug, "As I was saying, you are pulled from the field immediately for the next four months until you pass reassessments. The only time you will be in the field is under the instruction of your training officer, in the general sense Ianto or if he feels you need to learn something specific relating to skilled technology Toshiko."

Gwen huffed in her chair, she couldn't believe that Jack was going along with this, giving her to Ianto to be trained it was a joke. She didn't know what he had done to her either, why she was unable to speak or protest this unfair action. He spoke a bit more about how she should now report to Ianto for everything, how he was now in charge of her before practically shoving her out of his office without reversing whatever it was he had done to her.

She was getting sick of people pushing her around, she had enough of it and Ianto and his snarky little remarks about her timekeeping almost made her want to reach out and hit him. Instead she just stomped her foot to show her unhappiness with the situation before storming off to the firing range before she expressed her anger in the only nonverbal way she knew with her fists.

They would all pay for this, it was all Rhys' stupid family, she was sure of it. The cousin in Scotland, Ianto, Rhys they were all in on her having a terrible time of it. She wasn't sure what they had done to Jack, as he would never treat her like this normally, but she would find out. He had been a bit off with her since before Ianto go back from Scotland, he had probably missed her when she had phoned in sick, but then he had been pretty frosty with her once Ianto was back from visiting the cousin and he had been made to send her away.

There was definitely something going on, she was sure of it. Maybe the Addams were trying to force her out of the picture so that they could get more of a foot hold in Torchwood. Ianto and his cousin were already in, she had brought Rhys into it, Wednesday always seemed to be hanging about, her stupid brother was now involved with the weevils and Andy had always been interested in them, even before she came to work for them. She would have to be careful, but she would investigate and stop the Addams family from getting involved with Torchwood.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A bit of a short one from Jack's POV. Back to Ianto with the next chapter for the first full day of Gwen's training.

Jack knew that he would have to confess at some point, although he was pretty sure that Ianto had probably already figured out what he had done. Gwen had stormed out of the hub when they allowed her to leave after a day split between the firing range and her desk pouring over manuals on gun safety and maintenance. She was still unable to speak and Jack reckoned that Rhys would have a guaranteed few hours of peace, perhaps longer if she fell asleep before the effects of the cone of silence wore off.

It had been a quiet afternoon in the hub, although if looks could kill they would have all be been six foot under with the looks that Gwen had been shooting everyone. It had been peaceful while Gwen had been away in Glasgow and Jack was loathe to part with the _s_tate of calm that the hub had been in her absence.

He did wonder if he would be able to keep her in a cone of silence throughout her retraining as she would no doubt protest every single step of the way, but it wasn't feasible. He would just have to try and get through to her, and make her realise that she was not the centre of his team and that she would actually need to become a part of the team properly.

He did feel a bit guilty forcing he training off on Ianto completely, but he had to acknowledge that he had made a mess of it the first time round and that Ianto would do things properly. Jack was also having issues not getting angry at Gwen whenever he looked at her, her actions back at the manor still on his mind, especially her lack of remorse were really getting to him. Ianto on the other hand seemed to have compartmentalised the situation already and was working alongside her with no mention of her actions.

Once he was sure that she had gone Jack gathered the rest of his team so that he could explain exactly what was going to be happening with Gwen's training and her being pulled from the field rotation for now. Her actions of late, and to be honest the majority of the time she had been with Torchwood, meant that no-one really complained about Gwen being pulled from the field. There had been a bit of discussion about when she would be allowed in the field, only under Ianto's guidance and in his presence as her training officer or potentially under Tosh's if she was being trained in the use of certain technologies. If there were any mass scale emergencies Gwen would be left in the Hub to co-ordinate the rest of them.

That evening once they had retired to their flat Jack spent the night trying to show Ianto how very sorry he was that dealing with Gwen had become his problem. He lavished as much attention on his lover as the other man would allow and apologised multiple times for all the extra work that was no doubt going to come of training Gwen. Ianto didn't appear all that bothered though, something that was concerning Jack a bit, the other man had certainly complained about Gwen frustrated with her in the past, the idea that he was willing to work with and train her pretty much solo for the foreseeable future without even the slightest complaint was worrying.

The only words Ianto had spoken on the subject were seemingly a platitude to get Jack to stop apologising. Ianto had told him that he didn't mind doing it, that at least her training would be done properly this time. He then muttered something that sounded Latin to Jack but he wasn't completely sure, when he pressed Ianto his lover had just smiled at him replying, "Family motto, I'll be fine Jack."

As Jack began to drift off to sleep he vaguely remembered Ianto's family motto having something to do with subduing people, maybe he shouldn't worry about his lover having to put up with Gwen after all. Cuddling up closer to his Welshman he put it out of his mind, things would happen as they did, all they could do is act accordingly.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know I said Ianto was up next, but Gwen shoved her way in first demanding to be allowed to speak after Jack silenced her :( The end of this chapter lines up timeline wise with the end of chapter 2 of Festers Fun for those trying to work out my wacky timeline.

Gwen Cooper was fuming, she couldn't believe the audacity of Jack or her underlings at work. Jack should have been comforting her after her harrowing experience in Scotland, dealing with the uncultured and unintelligent man that was running Torchwood Two. Gwen didn't know what it was about all these relatives of Rhys' that kept popping out of the woodwork, but they all seemed to be up to something and she wasn't going to allow them free rein. She had been positive that Jack would have been on her side with this, helping her to figure out exactly what they were up to, but he had been completely dismissive of her. He hadn't allowed her to speak, instead he had silenced her and turned her over to Ianto of all people for training.

She just couldn't believe it, they expected Ianto to train her, the tea boy, train her to be a proper Torchwood agent. All Ianto could train her on would be paperwork really, it wasn't as if he went into the field much and he had no idea about any alien tech or actual aliens spending all his time in the archives or the tourist office. Really he was just a glorified butler who needed to learn his place, it was his job to do her paperwork for her anyway so why should she learn how to fill in all the stupid forms he requested of her.

Rhys wasn't home when she got in and there was no dinner waiting for her so she ordered food online as she was unable to speak on the phone with her favourite takeaway. She was still angry when the food arrived and she practically grabbed it from the delivery boy before slamming the door in his face. She devoured the pizza, it felt like she hadn't actually eaten properly in days with all her travelling and the torturous training up in Scotland before heading for bed to consider what she needed to do to remove the hold Rhys' family seemed to have on her team.

She knew that Ianto had to be involved some way, he was the only one that really had access to them all the time after all. Just before she drifted off to sleep she realised that it must be the coffee, after all he was supplying them regularly with their beverage of choice, he had plenty opportunities to drug them daily.

When Gwen awoke the next morning a plan was already forming in her head, if the coffee machine was broken Ianto would be unable to make them coffee and wouldn't be able to drug them anymore. The team may be a little caffeine deprived or have to make a few more trips to Starbucks in the rain, but they would thank her when they were free of Ianto and his families' control. With that in mind Gwen rushed through her preparations for the day, trying not to wake Rhys who was sound asleep on his side of the bed. She rushed out of the flat and drove to the hub, breaking the speed limit in an attempt to get in before Ianto did. She parked on the Plass as she usually did and made her way down into the hub.

She couldn't see anyone else around so she made her way into the small kitchenette and stared at the coffee machine for a good few minutes trying to figure out the best way to put her plan into action. Not knowing much about the way the machine worked she resorted in the end to breaking several different parts of it off hoping that it wouldn't work without them.

By the time Ianto and Jack appeared, apparently they had been down in Jack's bunk, Gwen appeared to be hard at work at her desk reading one of the thick manuals that Ianto had left there. Gwen had decided that until the hold Ianto had on Jack and the others was dispelled she would have to pretend to go along with the training with Ianto. The manual she was reading was dry and boring, it had taken her a good while just to get though the introduction and the thick tome didn't look like it would be getting any more interesting the further she went in. She didn't really understand why she had to read about ancient protocols from when the Institute was founded, it wasn't as if they would still be relevant.

She had mulishly said as much to Ianto on the way down to the firing range, who had informed her bitingly that every protocol in the manual he had given her was relevant and enforceable today still. Gwen must have looked a bit like a guppy as she stared at him, surely Torchwood, an agency dealing with aliens and time travel would have advanced since the Victorian times. What she didn't seem to realise was that the Torchwood Institute had always been more advanced than the rest of society so their protocols had been more advanced than other institutions of the time.

Putting the book out of her mind Gwen focused on her firearms recertification, there was no way that she was going to allow herself to be unarmed, she needed her weapon to protect herself from Ianto and his schemes if necessary. She passed thankfully, although Ianto hadn't been impressed, telling her that she had passed barely and that he expected her to put in more effort and practice in future.

Gwen had to bite her lip as she stormed back up to her desk, she really wanted to give her fellow countryman a piece of her mind, but she knew that it was unsafe to do so while the rest of her team were still under his thrall. Instead she settled in for a boring day reading the Torchwood Protocols, Ianto having already informed her that they would start her training properly the next day once she was further through the manuals.

At least her scheme with the coffee machine had worked, Ianto had seemed genuinely angry at the fact that the machine was not working, solidifying Gwen's theory in her mind that he was definitely up to no good. Tempers had started to fray later in the day as the caffeine deprivation started to kick in and Toshiko had made a hasty exit returning with coffee for them all. Ianto still seemed to be in a strop about the coffee machine when she left that evening and she had a bit of a spring in her step as she made her way to her car. She wasn't even that put out to find her husband's cousin sat in her flat when she got in, at least they were doing something normal like watching the rugby. She had decided that the easiest way to suffer his presence was to get drunk, between Pugsley being in her home and a day of struggling through dry as dirt books she deserved a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter brings up to the end of chapter 8 of Fester's Fun for those trying to place this in my massively interlocking web of fics :)

Ianto Tharmus Addams Jones was looking forward to Gwen's first full day of training at his mercy, he had allowed her to spend more time with the manuals before her firearms requalification the other day, but today she would be working with him exclusively, or she would when she finally arrived. She had it easy the last few days, he hadn't even made her train at all. She had been late the day after her requalification and had ended up getting herself arrested for trying to blow up the Plass, not that it had actually been her plan that would require too much thought for Gwen.

When he had collected her from the station and dropped her home he had been surprised how pitiful she looked, normally it was all an act with her big doe eyes, but for once it looked genuine. He could tell that she was disappointed that it was him picking her up and not Jack and he decided to lengthen her punishment in a way, all under the guise of caring for her wellbeing of course. Instead of taking her back to the hub and forcing her straight into training, which he had initially intended to do, he took her home and gave her the next day off. It may not seem like a punishment, but he could tell that she desperately wanted to see Jack, to get him to hold her and tell her that she was safe that they would find who was trying to kill her and promise to do something about the boorish behaviour of Cardiff's finest.

A day and a half without any contact with Jack would be a small punishment for her and he would start her training after that, it would also allow the team a bit more of a reprieve without her. They had all enjoyed the calm state that had settled over the hub while she had been away with Archienius. When he had returned without Gwen none of the others had been that bothered that she wasn't there, even when he informed them he had given her the next day off as well, it wasn't as if she was allowed out in the field without him at the moment anyway. They had two teams of two to go into the field if necessary, Owen and Toshiko and him and Jack, although it would be preferable to go as a group.

It was with a spring in his step that morning that he bounced towards his car, Jack following along behind him pretending to still be waking up although Ianto could feel his intense stare on his backside. The first thing he did when he got into the hub was make a round of coffee for everyone but Gwen with the French press he had dug out of one of the cupboards. He would put the kettle on to make Gwen's decaf when she got there, she wasn't getting proper coffee for quite some time after what she had done to the coffee machine. He was still in the process of getting replacement parts for the bits that she had broken and he would be taking the expense out of her pay.

He did wonder at her thought processes sometimes, he did have to give her credit for realising that the most obvious thing for him to drug would be the coffee, but she should have realised that Ianto would never take the obvious path. He had been amused when Rhys had messaged him informing him that he had overheard her muttering about breaking their families control over people and coffee in her sleep. He could just imagine how smart Gwen must have thought herself for figuring out for herself what the plan could have been. Not that there was a plan of course, his family was already deep within Torchwood there was no need to try and control the team and he wasn't, Gwen just couldn't seem to understand that things didn't always go her way.

He had several tasks that he was intending to train Gwen on today that she would no doubt think repugnant and beneath her, something he was looking forward to. The first task he was intending to train her on was the proper care and feeding of Myfanwy, she was lucky that Janet had moved to Flat Holm or she would have been cleaning up after her as well. It may not seem like something that was necessary to a field agent, but it was something that they should all know how to do. Gwen was essentially hub bound until she shaped up and was trained to his exacting standards while he would no doubt be going out into the field more, so she would have to learn to take care of the hub and its residents.

He then intended to go through every single piece of paperwork that was ever necessary to their jobs with her, something that she would no doubt despise more than cleaning up after their pterodactyl. Gwen seemed to be allergic to paperwork, she never seemed to complete it or if she attempted it her work was often sloppy or inaccurately filled in. Ianto had given up after the first month, it had been much easier to do the majority of her paperwork himself than try and fix it once she was done with it. He was done being Gwen's office slave though, she would learn to do these things right before he moved onto more field related training.

Gwen's misery kept him going throughout the day, she hadn't even realised that he had switched her to decaf although she was hardly drinking the coffee anyway, glaring at it suspiciously whenever he wasn't around. She had whined profusely as she had traipsed up to Myfanwy's eerie behind him, moaning that she shouldn't have to clean up after his pet. He had been about to correct her, and remind her that Myfanwy was more than just a pet and not just his, when Myfanwy took offense to being called a pet and let out a shriek that had Gwen stumbling and almost falling in fright. Ianto would be lying if he hadn't enjoyed the small squeal that Gwen had let out as a result.

The paperwork was torture for Gwen, and for Ianto as well, he had never had to dumb down information so much before. He was pretty sure that Micah could understand what he was asking with the forms without any simplification but for Gwen he had to explain everything in detail. The others could see that he had been close to losing his patience with her and Toshiko had taken over to explain one of the forms relating to using alien technology. The form was essentially a review form so that Tosh got feedback on how the device worked, anything that there were issues with etc so that it could be looked at to see if it could be improved upon.

Ianto had bid a hasty retreat to the kitchen to make more coffee before shutting himself in Jack's office with his lover for a good half hour to try and calm himself a bit. He had actually felt like his intelligence was lowering the longer he spent trying to teach Gwen how to fill in basic forms. It was for that reason he was glad to get out of the hub that evening and spend some time with his family, even if he knew that it was likely that he would need to come back into the hub when his uncle's attempt to scare the Cardiff residents hit the news.

He hadn't expected to have to deal with Gwen though, but he supposed with something potentially affecting the dead Owen would be safer in the hub. At least Jack had stuck by Gwen being in the field with him rather than with Jack or Tosh, as Ianto could use it as a training exercise. He intended to let Gwen be herself and then use their evening as an example of what she shouldn't have done before going through all the things she no doubt should have done instead. Firing her weapon like she had done without first assessing the situation was his main problem with their outing that evening, and he would be removing her firearm from her when she got in to the hub the next morning. She had barely passed her certification and she was going of half cocked in the field, he wasn't willing to put the safety of the team at risk in order to allow Gwen a gun to protect herself, he would issue her with a stun gun after she had certified with it.

As he and Jack crawled into their bed at the manor, not having the energy to even think of driving all the way back to their flat that evening, Ianto couldn't help but smile at the scream of rage Gwen had let out when Jack had abandoned her for him to come home. Jack may not have noticed the glare she shot them as Jack kissed his cheek but Ianto had and he had the wicked idea to up the level of affection he allowed Jack to show at work just to irritate her even more. It would be a just punishment for the stupidity she had shown throughout the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack had been on tenterhooks since he and Ianto had gotten up that morning at the manor he had just had a feeling that something was going to happen. He knew all about the game the family were playing as Fester had asked him to judge it, but this was more than just knowing that Ianto's family were up to something. He had a feeling that Ianto had plans as well, whether they were related to what his family were up to or if they were different altogether he didn't know, but he had a feeling that he was involved somehow.

They had spent the morning in the hub Ianto working with Gwen trying to bash into her head some of the basic protocols that she had never bothered to learn. He had been surprised when Ianto had allowed him more liberties today with his affection, normally his lover tried to keep work and home as separate as they could, not that it ever stopped Jack from trying to break down those barriers. Today though Ianto was receptive to his actions, even encouraging and it immediately made Jack suspicious until he caught sight of Gwen's reaction to their flirting and casual touches. Jack wanted to burst out laughing but managed to restrain himself, his lover was definitely sneaky, he was using their relationship as a form of punishment for Gwen knowing that she wanted him for herself.

It was a subtle revenge on his part because Gwen couldn't even really blame him for it, Jack was the one pursuing Ianto with touches. He was less impressed when Ianto ended up sticking Gwen with him to go on a lunch run, but he could understand the other mans need to get away from her for a bit and get some of his own work done. The trip wasn't too bad, Gwen was silent on the way to buy their lunch, obviously trying to think about what she wanted to say and seething about him touching Ianto in the way she wanted him to touch her. She moaned the whole time they were in line waiting for their food about how he shouldn't be allowing Ianto to manipulate him into touching him and spending time with him. Jack had just laughed at her informing her that touching Ianto was something that he enjoyed very much and that no-one ever needed to manipulate him into doing it.

Their trip took a turn for the worse on their trip back across the plass as Gwen went mental and started shouting for everyone to hear about Torchwood and aliens, how aliens were real and how she was an alien catcher. Jack had dropped the bag of food he had been carrying grabbing Gwen with one hand and covering her mouth with the other, dragging her the final distance to the lift and down back into the hub. Finding Morticia there and finding that this was her doing was not too much of a surprise, although Gwen's confession about the coffee machine had been a surprise to him although he had a feeling that Ianto already knew.

They secured Gwen in the cells and Jack waited until Morticia removed her castings before sending Owen up to collect their lunch if it was still there. It was a little colder than Jack had intended it to be, but they reheated it and took it to the conference room to discuss what they were going to be doing with Gwen. The fact that she was weak in the mind and was caught in Morticia's web was not actually her fault and could actually be seen as an oversight on Jack's part. None of the current Torchwood three staff other than himself and Ianto had any formal mental training. Torchwood One used to run a course on it but he had never gotten round to sending Owen or Toshiko up for it before the tower fell and he had never attempted to teach them or Gwen himself. It was agreed that it wasn't fair to punish her for something that wasn't her fault, but she would definitely be punished for the damage she had done to the coffee machine.

Ianto's coffee from a French press was really good, but it was not even comparable to the stuff he made with their coffee machine and the whole team had been feeling a bit down without their normal fix. Even Owen, who could no longer drink the beverage was annoyed, the smell of their normal brew was much better than the press coffee or the substandard coffee shop brew they had to purchase before Ianto had brought in the press. Deciding to make the most of her truthfulness they brought her up to the conference room to question before sending her home to Rhys for the evening, it would be interesting to find out what truths she told her husband.

Gwen answered their questions truthfully, unknowingly digging herself a deeper hole as she confessed to several small issues that had cropped up around the hub recently. Jack made the executive decision to withhold the terms of her punishment until the next day, wanting her to be able to express herself in any way she felt when he told her exactly what her punishment was. He knew that she would be unable to stop herself when she found out what they were intending for her and he wanted her to have no recourse that she wasn't in control of her own actions.

While they had been questioning her Ianto had sent off a quick message to his cousin to come and pick her up and issued her with a run of the mill normal twenty first century stun gun. The plan had been to give her the alien stun gun Ianto had used on her earlier, it only had a few differences from what was normal in this century but would have given her a bit more protection. As it was with the revelations of the day neither Jack nor Ianto trusted her taking it out of the hub, as knowing Gwen she would either break it or damage herself or someone else irreparably with it.

Once she had left with Rhys, telling him all sorts of things as the ascended on the lift, Jack looked at the rest of his team. Getting a look of agreement from them to see if they still believed the punishment they had devised should still stick in light of what they had just heard he nodded. He then told them to get the hell out of his hub and enjoy themselves for the rest of the evening if they could before they had to deal with the storm that was Gwen the next day. He then made his way down to the firing range to let off some steam Ianto following along with him a mischievous smirk on his face.

When he turned to face his partner once he had set up the targets he could tell the other man had a game in mind, he had removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie and was walking about the room barefoot, something that shouldn't entice him but for some reason Jack had always found Ianto barefoot enticing. He cocked an eyebrow at Ianto as he moved into position to shoot, waiting to hear what the terms of the game they were playing was, although he had a feeling distraction would play a big part in it.

"I'll choose your shot and if you hit it I will remove a piece of clothing, if you miss you remove something. I've evened out our pieces," Ianto stated, referring of course to the clothing he had already removed, "so that we are starting on an even footing. The winner is of course whoever still has the most clothes on at the end and the rest of the evening is theirs to choose."

Jack smirked as he listened to the instructions, this was a game that he planned to win, he was a great shot, he would have Ianto naked in no time. As Ianto called out his first target he took aim and fired, his shot going slightly to the left of the target when Ianto had distracted him by moulding himself to his back and wrapping his arms round his waist. As they shot went wide Ianto let out a small sound of triumph as he started to unbuckled Jack's belt and remove it and his braces, they had long ago decided that they counted as one item in these games, just like shoes and socks did.

He looked at Ianto who just looked at him impishly, his shirt waistcoat and trousers his visible clothing, but Jack knew that there was another item underneath as well having picked out the red silk boxers for him that morning. He had four items to remove from Ianto while he himself only had his shoes and socks, trousers and shirt left to remove, he needed to concentrate. He turned back to the target trying to ignore the feel of Ianto once more plastered against him, his hands now running up the front of his shirt playing with the buttons as he gave him his new target. As he fired this time, hitting the target dead centre allowing him to remove Ianto's waistcoat, he had a quick thought about what he was going to have to bribe Toshiko with to get her to burn him a copy of the CCTV before completely purging it from the system.

AN: Gwen's punishment will be coming up soon now, although Ianto started taunting her a bit in this chapter. He really wasn't controllable at all in this chapter, my plan was for him to go spend some time with Myfanwy while Jack let off some steam in the firing range before going home but he went off script and followed him instead :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The moment many people have been waiting for has finally arrived. This chapter practically wrote itself the muses have been lingering over this for so long that it practically flowed onto the page.

Gwen Cooper Williams was having a terrible few weeks and they were all the fault of Rhys, Ianto and their family. She had tried talking to people about it, but everyone she knew was trapped in their sphere of influence. She had even considered going to Detective Swanson about her suspicions even though she knew the other woman didn't like her, she was jealous of course that Gwen's career had amounted to so much more than hers had, but she stopped herself when she remembered how much the Detective had liked Andy, she was probably compromised as well.

When she awoke on the couch that morning she had groaned aloud as the memories of the day before came rushing back to her. She didn't know what had happened to her, although she blamed Ianto's witchy Aunt, she had found herself spilling so many of her secrets to the team and then to Rhys. She had confessed to Rhys again about cheating on him with Owen and then drugging him so that he wouldn't remember, she had also told him about her love for Jack and how he was her stable choice, but that she had no plans to leave him, after all she could have the best of both worlds; Rhys to take care of her at home and Jack to make her feel alive and give her all her fantasies.

Rhys had just shook his head at her leaving her a blanket and locking her out of the bedroom for the night. She was sure that he would have gotten his head around everything by time she got home from work and would have began to understand his place in her life, if not she could always retcon him and make him forget again. Rhys had left by time she had gotten up though so she had to make her own way to work, still not having had a chance to get a new car she decided to get a taxi and expense it, Ianto could deal with the paperwork it would serve him right for trying to lord it over her recently and train her, as if he could train her on anything she was far superior to him in every way that mattered.

When Gwen entered the hub the only person who appeared to be there was Toshiko who seemed to be directing the team on a retrieval and doing something with the CCTV system. Gwen tried to sneak up behind her, but Toshiko must have super hearing as she heard Gwen's light footsteps coming up behind her and she minimised the window. She hadn't been quick enough though and Gwen had seen a quick glance of Jack naked on the screen sprawled over one of the empty stations in the shooting range with Ianto half dressed leaning over him. She made her way quickly to her desk to log into the security system so that she could find the CCTV footage for herself, this would be her proof that Ianto was taking advantage of Jack, there would have to be something on the CCTV that would show his nefarious actions. Sitting down though she noticed that her computer was no longer at her desk, she turned to Toshiko to ask where it had gone, knowing the other woman was probably upgrading it or something.

"Jack says you have to work your way through the manuals on your desk until he gets back, he wants to speak with you about your training when he returns." Toshiko told her, not even looking round from her own monitors. She wondered at the cold tone of Toshiko's voice, it was unlike her to get huffy with Gwen, she looked up to Gwen as a role model after all as she managed to have it all, Torchwood and a relationship.

Gwen sat back in a huff, looking down at the stack of books that wouldn't have looked out of place in a museum, she couldn't believe that Jack was making her read this stuff. She did wonder what he wanted to talk to her about though, maybe he had realised that there was nothing that Ianto could train her on and that she should be training him instead. She didn't have to wait long for Jack to return, she had barely opened the first book when he and Owen came striding into the hub followed by Wednesday and Ianto carrying a containment box. Gwen almost growled at the young girl being in the field with the team. She was about to protest when Jack calling out for everyone to meet in the conference room stopped her.

Confused as to why he wanted to have a group meeting before speaking with her Gwen followed after him to try and speak to him first. He just pointed at her to take her seat and waited until everyone was in the room before shutting the door and taking his own seat. Gwen watched as he looked around the room at them all before his eyes landed on her. She smiled at him, having realised that he had called them all together to tell the team that this training nonsense was over and she was fully reinstated again and as second in command they had to listen to her.

"So Gwen," Jack began, not breaking eye contact with the woman, "You informed us of quite a few interesting things yesterday. Breaking the coffee machine, turning Toshiko's programs off while running vital works so that she would need to start again and therefore stay in the hub and hiding things or disposing of things in Owen's lab to cast suspicion on Wednesday were just a few of them, do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Gwen just stared at him, eyes wide, she had forgotten about her confessions earlier in the day, more concerned about making sure that she kept Rhys in his role at home. Realising that this was her chance to try and get the team to believe her she spoke up, "I was trying to protect you all, to keep you all safe." Gwen implored them to believe her, "Ianto and his family are trying to take over Torchwood, more of them keep appearing out of nowhere with information that they shouldn't know."

Wednesday let out a small snort drawing Gwen's attention to the girl sat next to Owen. "What is she doing here anyway? She seems to always be hanging around in our secret base, and now going on retrievals with you?"

"Wednesday is taking your place in the field so that we are not short staffed while we are retraining you to the standards required for Torchwood." Ianto piped up from his seat next to Jack, "She had already surpassed you in terms of training by the age of six and is therefore much more competent than you. Our family has been involved in Torchwood almost since its inception, if we wanted to take over we could have done many years ago with the blessing of the crown."

Gwen spluttered and was about to launch into a tirade but Jack stopped her in her tracks. "Obviously the usual methods of discipline are not appropriate in this instance as I have no doubt you wouldn't understand the purpose behind a suspension and would see it instead as a holiday." Jack began, "So instead we have devised different punishments based on your different infractions. For messing with Toshiko's computer your own has been removed as has all your systems access, your current access will allow you into the main hub areas, everywhere else you will need to be accompanied by one of us."

Gwen started to speak but Jack held up his hand stopping her. "I haven't finished Gwen, all your paperwork will be completed on actual paper and when it is completed to the required standard you will be allowed temporary access to the system to fill it in electronically. You are also now responsible for keeping Owen's lab and the autopsy bay in pristine condition, all samples and things will be locked away when you are present and cleaning the hub is now part of your duties as well. You have already been told that caring for Myfanwy is to be part of your current role and you are also taking on the role of making sure that we are all supplied meals as well."

Gwen let out a sound of frustration, "And what exactly is Ianto going to be doing if I am having to do all of his work for him?"

Ianto smirked, "If you think those small tasks are all I do you are severely deluded Gwen. There is much to my role as the second in command of the entire Institute than the few menial tasks that you are being made to take on. I had intended to hire someone to take on the day to day inertia around the place, but it seems as you are so unsuited to be in the field that perhaps that should jsut become your new role permanently and we hire more field agents."

Gwen turned to Jack, using the full power of her doe eyes on him, but to her suprise he didn't immediately cave to her and tell Ianto off. "Ianto is right Gwen, for the foreseeable future you are just Hub support. Ianto will continue to work with you when he has time to train you into a field agent and you will continue to work your way through all the manuals and you will be tested on them."

Gwen huffed, "Doesn't she need to go over all those manuals too, why should I have to if she is just being allowed out into the field without all the training?" She looked at Wednesday as she spoke, much to her annoyance the girl didn't get annoyed at the way Gwen spoke to her.

Instead she just let a smirk cross her face, "I already know everything in those manuals, test me if you like."

Jack didn't seem phased at all be her wanting a test and asked her about some protocol CGT1 or something. Gwen just sat blankly wondering what it was when Wednesday answered. "Protocol CGT1, the first protocol drawn up between the crown the government of the time and the leader of the torchwood institute. States that the government acknowledges that they have no control over Torchwood or any of their actions, they have no authority over them in any matters, and any matters they feel need to be dealt with or investigated should be referred to the Crown and the Crown's decision on the matter is absolute."

Gwen just stared, doing an impression of a guppy, with her mouth open and everything. She listened as the girl answered several other questions about protocol that all went over her head. How did this girl know more about Torchwood than her? They must have planned this, and given her the answers so that she would seem like she knew what she was talking about. Before Gwen could say anything else they all started leaving the room except Ianto who gave her a full list of things he wanted her to do.

Jack had already disappeared so Gwen decided to shut up and just get through the list and speak to him later when he reappeared, surely she could appeal to him and get this all cleared up. She didn't see him again before she left that night, and once more Rhys wasn't were she expected him to be, he hadn't come to pick her up so she ended up getting another taxi. When she got to their landing she almost tripped over a pile of boxes that her neighbours had left on the landing, cursing she got her keys out and tried to open the door only for them not to fit the lock anymore. She started pounding on the door yelling at Rhys for being an idiot and losing his keys and not telling her he was having to get the locks changed.

Rhys eventually opened the door a little, reaching out for Gwen's hand and removing the rings from her finger, before slamming the door shut again. Gwen let out a screech as she continued to pound on the door, unheard over the sound of the music Rhys put on to drown her out. Her neighbours on the other hand had heard her and called the police, the look on her face when they escorted her out of the stair with the boxes that turned out to be her belongings could only have been one of horror.

That her former colleagues were seeing her like this was horrifying to her, but she had to think and fast. She knew that in this situation she had managed to convince them it was all a misunderstanding and they had agreed to drop her off somewhere she just had to decide where she wanted to go and quickly. In the end she chose the St David's Hotel by the bay, she had her Torchwood credit card she would get a room for now and figure things out in the morning she was too tired after her long draining day to think about this all now.


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto Tharmus Addams Jones had an interesting few days, training Gwen was turning out to be quite different from what he had imagined, things were going at a much slower pace due to all the shenanigans of his family. Not that he would have been able to get through her training quickly as she wasn't the most intelligent of people, explaining things to Gwen took more patience than teaching a toddler, and the toddler would probably understand things easier than Gwen did. They had informed her of her new duties earlier that day and that Wednesday would be taking on her role in the field and she had not been impressed, especially when she saw that Wednesday was much more knowledgeable about Torchwood than she was, even Rhys knew Torchwood protocol backwards and forwards, not that he had ever mentioned it. All Addams children were taught the Torchwood protocols from a young age and informed of the history between their family and the organisation, even Micah was further in her studies than Gwen was.

After having spent the night before in the hub Jack had made a point of telling Ianto that they were actually making it home that night before he had left early, ducking out of the hub to avoid Gwen, clutching a disc that Ianto had seen Toshiko slip him on his way out. Jack had told him to try and get out on time, that he would have dinner waiting for him. It wasn't like Jack to plan an evening in for them, if he wanted to treat Ianto he liked to take him out to a fancy restaurant where he could show him off, but maybe he like Ianto was looking forward to a nice relaxing quiet night just the two of them with no interruptions. They hadn't had many nights like that since Ianto's family had come to town, between spending time with the family at the manor, or Ianto's trip to Scotland, they hadn't actually had that much alone time together outside of work.

Ianto had just made it to the door of his flat when his mobile rang startling him a little, looking at the display he was curious to note that it was Rhys calling him. His cousin didn't often contact him by phone, even since they had been in each other's lives more since Gwen had joined Torchwood, they normally communicated by email and met each other in person. He answered the phone as he walked into the flat, removing his jacket as he greeted his cousin. He looked around for Jack but his partner was nowhere to be seen, although the coffee table was strewn with plates of snacking food and the tv was on. The sounds from the tv reached him at the same time they reached Rhys and his cousin quickly asked, sounding a bit embarrassed as he did, "Am I interrupting something?"

Ianto just chuckled as he looked at what Jack had playing on the screen, he must have bribed Toshiko to burn the CCTV for him. "No, I'm just in, Jack has left the tv on. What can I do for you Rhys?"

Ianto walked into the kitchen as he listened to his cousin telling him about all the truths that Gwen had spilled to him the night before, ignoring the sounds of Jack moaning and pleading from the tv. His lover wasn't in the kitchen either, so he poured himself a glass of wine and went looking for him, all the while Rhys telling him the plans he had thought about the evening before and worked on all day.

He found Jack in the bathroom having a shower and leaned in to give him a quick kiss, pointing at his phone and letting him know silently that he'd be with him soon before retreating to the bedroom with his wine. He sat on the edge of the bed removing his shoes before pulling his legs up onto the bed and folding them under him, reaching for his personal laptop from the bedside table.

"So you kicked her out?" Ianto asked, as he booted up his laptop, "And got back the rings I hope, if not I can find a way to get them from her, even if I have to accidently remove her finger, Owen could stitch it back on."

Ianto chuckled a bit at the thought of Gwen's reaction if he hacked off a finger, but stopped when Rhys told him he had the rings. It would have been fun to recover his Great Aunt's engagement ring from Gwen, but if Rhys had already done that then he was calling for other reasons. "So what help are you needing cousin?" Ianto asked as he started to run searches on Gwen's financials to find out where she was, after all she was still Torchwood and needed to be readily available at all times even if she wasn't going into the field.

He listened as his cousin told him his needs, the house was in his name of course as was all the utilities and bills and Gwen had unknowingly signed a prenuptial agreement that Ianto had prepared before she and Rhys had married. Ianto had only told Rhys this after Gwen had met the family and he had seen her reaction to the manor, he wanted Rhys to know that he had taken the steps necessary to protect the family from Gwen's greed. It had been remarkably easy to get her to sign, he had just told her it was a report that she needed to sign and she had done it without even looking at it. Rhys just wanted things over and done with quickly, there was no need for him to waste any more time on his and Gwen's relationship, it was done with.

Ianto assured him that he would get the divorce papers sorted for him to sign the next day and then he'd get Gwen to sign them, there was no point dragging it out, and he would impress upon her how stupid it would be to try and draw the process out through the courts. He spoke with his cousin for a short while longer as he tracked Gwen to the St. David's Hotel, he smirked when he saw that she had used her Torchwood credit card to pay for her stay and quickly logged onto the Torchwood accounts. It was essentially a prepaid credit card, he had added a substantial amount from the Torchwood accounts to each card for emergency purposes from the main accounts and he could control the credit amount at any time. He quickly reduced the amount on Gwen's card to £1500, knowing that at £350 a night for the suite she had booked she would only be able to stay at the hotel for four nights.

He said his goodbyes to Rhys before phoning the hotel and informing them of the maximum amount of time Gwen would be able to stay with them using that card. After all he didn't want to cause issues with the hotel over this whole situation, he used them frequently for out of town guests, he thought it was only common courtesy to inform them of the changes in financial status on Gwen's card. It helped that he knew the manager quite well there and he knew the other man wouldn't blame them by association for how Gwen was no doubt going to behave when she found out her credit had run out.

He then printed the divorce papers for Rhys, he hadn't been pessimistic but he knew everything, so he had them prepared while they were still on their honeymoon. He also printed a reimbursement form for Gwen for her to sign agreeing to a payment plan to pay back the non emergency spending on her Torchwood card, he would take a great deal of pleasure giving her both sets of papers the next day after a gruelling physical fitness session. He drained his glass of wine before stripping off the rest of his clothes and made his way into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before joining Jack in the Jacuzzi.

Tonight was about them relaxing and enjoying each other's company, after their relaxing bath they would eat and spend some time just relaxing together on the couch, apparently watching the CCTV of themselves the night before. Ianto would wait to see what the night had in store for them after that, Jack could be quite creative when he wanted to be. Gwen and her issues could wait until the next day, it would be interesting to see what story she tried to give them about what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

So this took a lot longer to be written than I intended it to :( Between working, jumping through the hoops required to apply for promotion, and everything else going on recently my creativity deserted me a bit.

For the most part I am living at home again and as part of an extended household staying at my friends only two nights a week to watch the little one while she works, unlike when I was living with her I will only really have my laptop with me so writing should pick up again.

Hope everyone is still keeping safe x

Gwen Cooper, and she was Gwen Cooper, she didn't need the Williams name or Rhys either, was livid. She couldn't believe that her husband had changed the locks and thrown her out, going as far as to steal her rings from her finger and do nothing as she was escorted away by her former colleagues. She had checked into the St David's hotel hoping that she could relax in the luxury there and figure out what her plans were going forward. Rhys had seemed serious about kicking her out which was the final straw for her, she had put up with him and his family, but his disrespect of her seemed to have no limit recently.

They were well and truly through in her eyes, no longer would she be there for him, he would have to manage without her wonderful self. He would fall apart within the week she was sure and would be begging her to return, but she had no intention of going back to him now that they were over, especially as she hadn't done anything wrong to begin with. She was pretty sure that she could file for a no fault divorce on her part and get everything she deserved from Rhys. She had liked their flat and she was unhappy about being chucked out unceremoniously, but she would let him keep their flat if she got the manor. After all it was nothing more than she deserved after having put up with Rhys' antics for so long and those of his family, they would be thrown out just like she had been as soon as she owned the place.

With a plan in mind, she would stay at the hotel until she owned the manor, she went to sleep intending to have a lie in and then contact a lawyer when she woke up. Instead she was awoken to her phone going off at four in the morning, something she hadn't expected since she had been stripped of her status as a field agent. If they were going to relegate her to being stuck in the hub and take the spider freak into the field with them instead of her she didn't need to be woken with call outs like the others.

However as she blearily rubbed her eyes she saw that it was Jack calling and she was unwilling to ignore his call. She answered, still half asleep listening to what he had to say, the short statement threw her for a loop though, "Meet me at the water tower, wear comfortable clothes." She wondered why he wanted to meet her at four in the morning outside the hub, but she wasn't going to waste time trying to figure out why she would go and find out. She rifled quickly through the boxes of things Rhys had packed for her, grabbing a comfy pair of jeans, her favourite boots and a low cut top. She changed quickly before making her way to the water tower, now that Rhys had cut her loose she could finally go after the man she really wanted.

She was disappointed when she got to the water tower to find that Ianto, Toshiko and Wednesday were there as well as Jack, all of them dressed in workout gear, even Jack had forgone his usual outfit. He looked at her with a look of despair, probably as unhappy about the others being there as she was. "I said comfortable clothes Gwen," Jack sighed as he looked her up and down, "You need to change."

The next thing Gwen knew Jack was shoving a gym bag into her hands, muttering to himself about losing a bet with Ianto and pushing her off towards the invisible lift telling her to change quickly. Gwen did consider going down to the hub to change, but that would take too long and she still remembered what Jack had said when they had first met about the perception filter not working on him. He had ushered her towards the lift, probably hoping that she would change there and give him a sneak preview of all that she was offering him. She wouldn't disappoint him, she stripped off her jeans and top before pulling the outfit out of the bag, giving him time to look his fill before putting the other outfit on when she could no longer take the cold. If she had been looking at Jack she would have noticed that he wasn't even paying the space were the lift was any attention at all, instead he had moulded himself to Ianto's back, complaining about being cold and trying to conserve body heat.

Gwen huffed when she noticed that Jack was paying her no attention at all, she stomped off the lift towards the group, leaving her clothing on the lift, not realising that her boots were just outside of the perception filter. She looked to Jack to find out what was going on and groaned a little inside when she realised that he was looking to Ianto, meaning that the other man was responsible for whatever torture she was about to go through. Running from the Plass to Cardiff Castle and back was not what Gwen had expected of her morning when Jack had called her, she had been hoping that she would be getting sweaty in a completely different manner. The run was terrible, she hated running, she didn't even understand why she was being forced to join the others on this exercise if she wasn't going to be in the field, why punish her twice.

Jack had torn off ahead, enjoying the run with Ianto at his side for a bit, Toshiko and Wednesday following at a steady pace behind them. Ianto kept falling back to try and encourage her to keep up with the others before taking off to reclaim his place at Jack's side, something that infuriated Gwen. That was her place, Jack's side was where she belonged, she struggled to put effort in to try and catch up with the others on the run back, and barely managed to keep pace with Toshiko and Wednesday. When they arrived back at the Plass Gwen moved straight to the lift and her abandoned clothing when Ianto said they were done for the morning and to hit the showers. Gwen wanted to hit something alright, but it wasn't a shower, especially when she noticed that her boots were missing, she wouldn't put it passed Ianto to have had someone steal them.

She stormed to the showers and once she was changed threw herself into her desk chair, glaring at Ianto who arrived at her desk with a stack of papers, looking freshly showered, but slightly messed up. The smirk on his face told her that he hadn't been alone in the shower, it almost made her growl but she hid her annoyance behind a fake smile, she was just waiting for the right moment to let Jack know that she was available and then Ianto would surely be history. Not only would she have Jack at her side, but once she spoke with a lawyer she would have Ianto's family home to share with him.

Ianto was still stood at her side with the papers in hand, "I need you to sign all these for Jack. I've put little page markers at all the places you need to sign. I'll come back for them once I have made a round of coffees to take them up to him." Ianto then placed the papers on her desk and walked away.

Gwen seeing an opportunity looked at the pile of papers, the top one was a report about an incident with a Hoix a few months ago, and she assumed the rest were more of the same type of thing. She quickly made her way through the pile before standing herself and taking the pile up to Jack's office. She smiled at him as she placed the files on his desk, noticing that he was on the phone she made to take a seat and wait for him to finish.

He paused his conversation a moment, she assumed to tell her that he would only be a minute or so, but instead he asked her to leave. "This is a highly confidential call Gwen, I'll speak with you later." He then ushered her out of his office locking the door behind her and sat back at his desk.

Gwen huffed as she threw herself back into her seat when she reached her desk, pulling towards her the thick manual that was on her desk intending to look busy until Jack was free to talk to her. Ianto dropped off a coffee on her desk and looked for the stack of papers, Gwen took great pleasure in telling him that she had already taken them to Jack and that the man had asked that they all leave him alone as he was having a private call. Ianto just smiled at her before heading up towards Jack's office carrying two mugs of coffee. To Gwen's annoyance Jack unlocked the door, letting Ianto in and then locked it again after him. She had expected him to take the mug of coffee and shut Ianto out as he had shut her out mere minutes before.

Gwen had zoned out by the time Ianto arrived back at her desk and startled a bit when he spoke, and it took a few seconds before she realised what he had said." "Gwen, Jack wants to see you to set out the reimbursement plan for your personal charges on your Torchwood card."

Gwen watched him leave the hub with a folder as she walked up to Jack's office wondering how they knew she had used her card and realising that this was her chance to talk to Jack without Ianto around. Hopefully by the end of this chat with Jack he should be kicking Ianto aside in favour of her and they could stay at the hotel until they got access to the manor in her divorce settlement. She let a small sweet smile sit on her lips as she pushed the door open and entered the office, "You wanted to see me Jack."


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto had quickly brought Jack up to speed on what was happening with Gwen over dinner and laid out his plans for the next day, quickly texting the other members of the team about the early morning run he had planned before getting in touch with a friend to get the papers he needed. The rest of the evening was spent on much more pleasurable pursuits, not to say getting revenge on someone who had wronged him and is family wasn't pleasurable, it just didn't hold a candle to the things Jack could do to him. His lover had decided that after a night under his control it was his turn to be in charge and he had planned an evening of debauchery for them.

Going to bed feeling almost boneless after a massage with one of the oils that was in the toy box they had got from Andy was a treat for Ianto. He knew that in the morning they would be running for quite some time so feeling so pampered before it was just wonderful. Knowing that Jack and the others were indulging him in his torture of Gwen made him think of returning the favour, and while he would certainly give Jack a full body massage tomorrow evening he had no real desire to do the same for Toshiko or Wednesday so he made a mental note to book them into the spa at the St Davids so they could get massages after their run. If they happened to run into Gwen while they were in the hotel and mention their treat even better, he would mention it to his cousin and she would be sure to seek her out.

Waiting for Gwen to begin the run was a pain, as usual she was late, although unlike the others she had no warning about their activities that morning, however she couldn't follow simple instructions on what to wear. They waited while she changed, Ianto making sure that Jack knew that he would collect on their bet while the other man moulded himself to his back whining about being cold.

"You'll warm up on the run." Ianto told him, a small smile on his lips, "If you are still cold when we get back I'll warm you up in the shower."

The run was enjoyed by all of them except Gwen and Ianto made a mental note to schedule more runs like this, it was good for team building for them to run together and it would keep them all in shape to be dodging whatever came through the rift now that they weren't getting regular runs in weevil hunting. Gwen's boots being missing when they got back were nothing to do with him, and he had checked with Owen it wasn't him either, but it was a nice surprise.

Having a quick but satisfying shower when they arrived back Ianto then pulled himself together, he had a plan to execute for the good of his family. He made sure to leave boring reports at the top and bottom of the stack of files he gave Gwen, knowing that she would only look through a couple of pages before just signing it all. He had put little page markers at all the places he needed her to sign and he thought about doing it all the time, it would certainly save so much time in getting her to sign her reports correctly.

Ianto delivered a round of coffees to everyone, leaving Jack for last as Gwen had already delivered the papers, she could certainly sign things at speed when she wanted to. Jack took his coffee while winding up his phone conversation while Ianto selected the documents he needed out of the stack and rearranging it into piles. The stack he needed to take with him regarding the divorce proceedings, her finally signed off reports, and the paperwork for the reimbursement plan for her unauthorised spending.

"I'll try not to be too long, if you need me just call." Ianto smiled, Jack knowing that he would be meeting Rhys to get the papers signed and sorted, "I'll send Gwen up on my way out."

Dropping the bomb on Gwen that Jack wanted to talk to her about her spending was sweet, but not as sweet as it would be when he got to see her be informed she was getting nothing from his family. He met Rhys and gave him the papers, explaining that he had contacted a friend and filed the petition for divorce on his behalf and had him send the acknowledgement of service so that he could get Gwen to sign it along with the papers. They were really fast tracking as much of the divorce as they could but they would still have to wait. Once Rhys had signed the papers Ianto took him to file them and managed to get the pronouncement date of the first decree the Decree Nisi for that date.

Ianto would admit that he wasn't exactly going about things ethically in this instance, but as far as the courts were aware, Gwen had signed a pre-nuptial agreement before the wedding, had signed that she acknowledged the divorce proceedings and signed the papers. The fault for the divorce lay with her, Rhys' reasoning for divorce being her adultery and her unreasonable behaviour, and the fact that she had signed papers agreeing with such was the nail in her own coffin. With the Decree Nisi in hand when they left Ianto knew that while there was now a bit of a wait involved it was only forty-three days until Rhys could apply for his Decree Absolute and then it would be a couple of weeks before their marriage was over with completely.

Rhys left happier, knowing that things were on the right path, he did ask that Ianto not tell the family as he was hoping to break the news in his own time. Ianto went back to work with a spring in his step, stopping off at the St David's hotel on the way to arrange spa packages for Wednesday and Toshiko and to speak with the management about Gwen's faux pas of using a company credit card for a personal stay and assuring the hotel that they still valued the use of their facilities and explained that hopefully they wouldn't judge the rest of the organisation by Gwen and her behaviour.

Slipping the details of a couple of spa packages to his two favourite ladies in the hub was easy, Gwen wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around her as she sat sulking staring at the manual in front of her. She was muttering to herself, no doubt trying to figure out what her next steps were going to be. Normally she would have gone to Owen's if something had gone wrong at home or she was avoiding, but she had to know that Wednesday was spending most of her time with their resident corpse. Andy was out of course, his cousin had all but disappeared, he had moved in with his lovers, not that he was telling anyone about it, but Ianto knew. He was also sure that Gwen was feeling less than comfortable around Andy at the moment after realising that after all this time his issues with Rhys had never been about her, she was feeling annoyed and embarrassed, she wouldn't be knocking on his door.

He and Jack were out, while she would no doubt have already tried to worm her way into Jack's bed the look on her face told him she had been unsuccessful, not that he needed to be told that of course. She wouldn't come to him to stay, knowing in her mind that he was her greatest rival for Jack's affections, even if she didn't see what they had as a real relationship. Her only options were Toshiko, and Ianto intended to warn the other woman of what was potentially coming, getting a much cheaper place to stay, or go crawling back to her parent's house. Ianto was curious as to what she would choose, as he knew that she hadn't been paying any rent on her and Rhys' place so she burns through her wage quickly without the garnishing that would happen to pay back her debt, getting somewhere to stay close to work was not going to be easy. The fact she didn't have a car anymore was going to limit her as well. He could just imagine her trying to explain Torchwood operating hours to her parents and asking to be dropped off at the plass at two in the morning.

"How far into the manual are you Gwen?" Ianto asked as he made a circuit of the hub with fresh coffees for everyone, "Are you ready to be tested on the first chapter before we go down to the firing range?"

Ianto grinned internally as he heard her groan, at the thought of a test or more time on the range he wasn't sure, but that Gwen was unhappy with what he planned for her made his day. He left the easy test, one that was completely multiple choice, on her desk before making his way to Jack's office with his coffee. He didn't think she was ready for the more involved test that would come once she had successfully passed the multiple choice quiz.

Ianto gave Gwen exactly ten minutes while he spent some time discussing the happenings of the morning with Jack, not allowing his lover to distract him though while he waited. On the ten minute mark he walked back into the main part of the hub, picked up the test and motioned for Gwen to follow him. He looked over her test on the way to the firing range, she had gotten some of them right, but six out of ten questions on a multiple choice quiz when he had left the manual on her desk was not impressive at all.

Entering the range he told her to set up the gun in front of her and to fire one magazine at the target, firing the gun the best way she knew possible while he stood off side. He wanted to see what she thought was good shooting, considering she had complained that she was good at this part of her job and that it was all down to other's lack of skills that she was being taken out of the field. As he had predicted her shots on the target were not on target, and were all over the place. If she was allowed in the field while taking shots like that she was likely to end up injuring one of her team mates rather than anyone else.

Showing her what he could do with the gun he made her watch as he took aim and fired, hitting the target in a nice cluster of shots, while he did so he ran through the questions she had gotten wrong, explaining the correct answers to her. He then began to break down the differences in what he was doing to how she was wielding the gun, correcting her stance and showing her how to properly handle the recoil of the gun so that her next shot was more stable, he also made her strip the gun down and reassemble it. By the time that they left the range Ianto felt a bit better about Gwen's shooting skills, not enough that he would reissue her with a live weapon, but if she managed to get her hands on one from somewhere he was confident that she would be able to disable it at least.

Stopping so that Gwen could go and do a lunch run they made their way back up into the main hub, Ianto making another round of coffee while Gwen stomped out of the hub to go and pick up the lunch order Toshiko had phoned in to one of the local cafes. Ianto took the opportunity to warn Toshiko that Gwen may ask to stay with her so that she wasn't blindsided if it happened. The team then set themselves up in the conference room to wait for their lunch at which point Ianto laid out the training plans for both Gwen and Wednesday for scrutiny. Wednesday's training, despite technically being new to the Institute, would take a lot less time and effort. She already knew all the protocols regarding Torchwood, and Ianto intended to give her the final test for Torchwood Agents after lunch, her range scores were better than Owen's were, and she had training in Alien Technologies with Archienius years ago. Training Wednesday was more about training her on the specific systems they were using, and training her on any of the tech that Toshiko was taking out into the field, and perhaps some more alien identification.

Gwen's training on the other hand was going to be a long slog for him, as it wasn't fair to hand her off to Toshiko for training on her tech until she had the basics down. The next few months looked to be a long and involved process of spoon feeding Gwen the knowledge she needed to survive in Torchwood without overwhelming or confusing her. The more that Ianto worked with her he saw the futility of the endeavour however he had to give her a fair shot at turning herself into a decent Torchwood Agent. He didn't see it working, but it was all on Gwen if she didn't shape up, all he could do was teach and guide her, what she did with the knowledge he gave her was up to her. The next few months were no doubt going to be draining, he took solace in the fact that he could torture Gwen subtly while he trained her and that at the end of each day Jack would help him to relax and get rid of any tension spending a good part of the day with Gwen had caused.

AN: So this brings us to the end of this fic. There is only so much of the training process that I could write about and what poor Ianto is going to be going through before it became repetitive and boring, after all not everyone thinks protocol is interesting :)


End file.
